


Fair Trade

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Cute One Shot, F/M, Fluff, mentions that one coin, requested on tumblr, she's going to do whatever it take to help sister and courier doesn't know why, takes place when swindler is planning on inciting a riot via online forums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: Courier didn’t know what to think of Swindler sometimes. It was obvious that she was far too in over her head, but that didn’t stop her from doing… well, whatever she was planning on doing. Apparently, now that she was on the run from the authorities and the Executioners, her true self began to shine. If she was kind and compassionate before, now she was like a martyr. It didn’t matter if the Executioners were hot on her tail and that she was practically diving into the deep end of shark infested waters, she was going to help Sister even if it killed her.Courier didn’t know how to feel about that.
Relationships: Courier/Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Kudos: 8





	Fair Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: so I noticed requests are open and I love your writing so this totally made my day!!😭 i'd like to request two akudama drive fics courier x swindler and sister cute domestic/family fic
> 
> and hacker x swindler ( I don’t have a particular scenario for this I just need more hacker x swindler in my life and preferably fluff !!)
> 
> thank you!!!

Courier didn’t know what to think of Swindler sometimes. It was obvious that she was far too in over her head, but that didn’t stop her from doing… well, whatever she was planning on doing. Apparently, now that she was on the run from the authorities and the Executioners, her true self began to shine. If she was kind and compassionate before, now she was like a martyr. It didn’t matter if the Executioners were hot on her tail and that she was practically diving into the deep end of shark infested waters, she was going to help Sister even if it killed her.

Courier didn’t know how to feel about that.

However, he could understand where she was coming from. 

As a courier and an Akudama to boot, he knew what it was like to keep his promises. He never wanted to shirk his duty in fulfilling his task of delivering whatever was asked of him. Likewise, Swindler found it deep within herself to honor her promise to help both siblings despite the fact that unlike Courier, there would be no worthwhile payment.

At least, it wasn’t a payment that could be measured in yen or held tangible in one’s hands. 

And so, as Swindler punched in a series of posts on numerous forum threats, Courier fiddled with his cigarette lighter. On and off, it would flicker to life with a snap of his fingers and die down when he released the trigger. It was a soothing sound that calmed his racing heart and brought imaginary heat to his prosthetic. It brought back memories that… that he would rather not think about. 

So, in an act that was uncharacteristic of him, he asked a question that had been bothering him since he had met her.

“Why do you care so much?”

Startled, Swindler dropped her phone into her lap, the bright flush of red on her cheeks a stark contrast to the blue that adorned her petite body. It was a change that Courier had not expected, but it was something that would shield them until the Executioners got the better of them. 

Swindler turned to Courier fully, her face only inches away from him. If she was flustered over their close proximity, she chose not to show it. Instead, it appeared that she was thinking over his question, probably pondering what he could have meant by that.

“I care… I care because Sister deserves to live her life with Brother! I mean, wouldn’t you want to spend time with your most precious person—”

Swindler held up his hand.

It was his prosthetic.

Yes, he understood that sentiment. Once upon a time, he, too, was a young boy in desperate need of a family until they were taken away too soon. 

“The money,” he clarified. “It’s only five hundred yen. Any other person would have pocket it, or in your case—” Here, he cast her a look that was cold and judgmental. Unfeeling. She was stupid to have thought that she could just be so kind and thoughtful and considerate and— “—you could have paid for that  _ takoyaki _ . So why didn’t you?”

He hadn’t expected a quick response, but the way she stopped and pondered, really taking his question into account… She wanted to give him the best possible answer that not only answered his question, but show just how… un-Akudama-like she was at the very core of her being. 

Suddenly, Courier became all too aware of her bright eyes boring into his. Despite his time being spent delivering and transporting illegal goods in the midst of the Kansai underground, Courier felt his breath catch in his throat. There was something else at play in the air. 

He didn’t know what, but it was there.

“Because… it’s not mine and was never mine.”

He raised a brow. 

“Is that all?” Was that disappointment settling in his chest? Or was that amusement threatening to bubble from his mouth? She was a curious little thing, once she entered his life, he didn’t know how to feel anymore. 

Her lips twitched up in a hint of a smile. “Why?” She placed her hands atop her hips. “Were you expecting something more?”

He shrugged. 

“It’s a personal question, I suppose. I thought it would warrant something more…” Emotional? Weighted? He wanted—needed—something more from her, but he would never admit it. 

Her bright eyes blinked in recognition of his wants!

“Ah, a fair trade!” She dug deep into her backpack, caught one of his hands (the prosthetic with the lighter, he dimly thought), and placed something metallic inside. “Anyway, I got to get back to work! Can’t save Brother without riling up the populace, you know?” She jumped up and crossed his small dwelling to cuddle up against a napping Sister, but not before flashing him a mischievous smile.

Courier rolled his eyes, but there was a hint of mirth that wrinkled the corners of his lips.

Of course. 

Swindler had swindled him. 

As he pocketed the coin, he made a note to hide it in one of her pockets the next chance he got. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
